Ultraman Gaixus
Ultraman Gaixus (ウルトラマンガイハロウィン, urutoraman gaixus) is an Ultra from ancient time that contrasting to Ultraman Reuz who came from the future. His fighting style is best known as Physical fighter type, with his human host Jun Nazumi. Gaixus Lens is the item that use by Jun to transform into Gaixus. Appearance Ultraman Gaixus has Red, Silver parts, gold and Black lines on his body. He's armor quite resembles Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Nexus, but his shoulder and chest armor similar to Ultraman Victory. He has V shape crystal of light but in diffrent directions pose unlike Victory. His colour timer also V shape. But he has a Blue line that show he has Crystal of light on his chest. Etymology The word "Gaixus" is a version of Kai x Us, roughly "We are Reborn". History Ultraman Reuz Final Mix Ultraman Gaixus, an Ultra come from ancient time, the Gaixus Lens hold the great power by Nazumi Kosuke, a man who discover the item on his discovery on a Ancient Temple. But an unknown force use the Gaixus Lens for the destruction of the Ancient people, a mad scientist hungry for power use Gaixus Lens to summon an Ultra name Gaixus destroy everything he saw, but Kosuke earlier retrieve the Lens, having destroy all the dark power inside, he kept it for his son to become the next Ultraman Gaixus. Profile, Techniques and Body Features Profile *'Height ': 46 meters *'Weight' : 46,000 tons *'Age ': Unknown *'Flying Speed ': Faster than supersonic jet (Generally between mach 2 and 2.5) *'Jumping Height' : 1220 Meters, or maybe higher *'Jumping Distance ': 450 Meters, or maybe farther *'Running speed' : 410 kph or maybe faster *'Strength' : Gaixus possess higher strength than Reuz *'Underwater Speed' : 370 knots *'Human Host' : Jun Nazumi *'Time Limit ': Three Minutes *'Relationship ': **Rival/Enemy : Ultraman Reuz Body Features *'Color Timer' : A V shape colour timer, but its between a crystal of light. Given him the ground nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Jun besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Gaixus will forcibly disappear leaving Jun wherever Gaixus was before, potentially leaving Jun in a dangerous situation similar to Reuz and Haruto. *'Ultra Amor ':Gaixus's operates like any other Ultra Armor. His armor is Ground and Thunder resistant to the point that he withstand Melba Electric Shock. *'Crystal Of Light' : Gaixus also posses Zenshin crystal on his forehead between his fin, his arms and shin. His crystal operate the same as Reuz's one, but it glow bright yellow orange in color. *'Black Lines' : The black lines on Gaixus body, it's was the line in V and sometimes cross section on his back. It's also similar to Nexus and Victory ones. Standard Attacks *'Hand Slash': A standard Hand slash use from his left arm crystal. *'Gaixus Haze Blade': Often use on enemies including Reuz when both of them dueling. He charge up from his right arm crystal to perform Haze Blade. *'Form Change ': Gaixus can perform a form change using the Gaixus Lens attaches with all six Secondary Ultra exception Ultraman Victory the seventh use by Haruto to allowed Gaixus transform into Gaixus Evolve Storm. *'Chaos Break': Gaixus can shot a dark fireball from his left hand. When he finish fire twenty-five of them, he then proceed to fire a massive fireball and can kill an entire army. Forms - Meteor= Meteor Gaixus Meteor is the latest form of Gaixus. Achieved when Jun learn Gaixus full potential and his father history. When he ask Haruto wether this could match Ex- strength, Haruto tell him to believe his own strength. Overall, Gaixus features a orange and silver colour body, armed with a gold armor attached to his shoulders, shins and his wrist along with his V colour timer, Gaixus still has black pattern running down to his underneath. His crystal of light remain yellow red in colour. Gaixus strength matches Reuz Cosmic strength. *'Height ': 46,000 m *'Weight ': 46,000 t *'Strength ': Possess super strength. *'Defense ': Storm Gaixus possess enough strength to match Reuz Cosmic Special Techniques *'Gaixium Chaos Storm' : Gaixus fire an L style gold and red ray toward the enemy and destroy them. By doing this, Gaixus must first rise hand in + formation and absorb the light and darkness together to created pure light to his color timer and move his left arm to the left and fire the L style ray. Can vaporized an enemy in one hit. *'Gaixium Brutal Blast': Gaxius second strongest attack. - Dark Impulse= Dark Impulse Gaixus Dark Impulse is a terrible darkness form of Gaixus once he absorb half of Dark Ketaros power from Haruto via Jun place the Gaixus Lens on Haruto's chest. First appear in episode Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 15 : To the Phantom Prison : Chapter 1. This form is much more powerful than Ultraman Reuz Cosmic Mode but this form couldn't last long since it's too powerful for even Gaixus or Jun to handle. *'Height ': 46,000 m *'Weight ': 46,000 t *'Strength ': Strong enough to Overwhelm everyone *'Defense ': Gaixus covered by dark aura that protects him from harm Special Techniques *'Gaixium Cero': Gaixus in Dark Impulse mode can generates powerful dark energy and fires a powerful and huge ray that can annihilate everything that came across. *'Gaixium True Judgement': Gaixus summons True Judgement darkness from the sky, generates a highly destructive energy and fires using his right hand, this power is powerful not even Reuz can counter with Lightning Reuz however he was save by Paradox when he cast barrier to protects him from the attack. }} Trivia *Ultraman Gaixus is similar to Ultraman Leo on how they use Physical attack rather than power. *Gaixus shared similarities to other secondary ultra that gave aid to primary. *Gaixus is one of the three major villain Ultraman Reuz Final Mix +. Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Fan Secondary Ultras